The Game
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Truth or Dare...who knows where it can lead!


**A fluffy feel good oneshot :) I can't remember when I wrote this but it was probably during a period of writers block when me and Emz couldn't be assed writing 'proper fics' :P hehe it's all good fun tho! Anyhoo please read and review and yes...it's a oneshot! haha another one! Thankyouuuuuu xxxxJilly (penname previously xPippax**

"Twenty-four shot glasses…four of us. Do the maths…we're getting smashed tonight!" Sally laughed as she, Will, Emma and Nate all sat around the low coffee table at Nate's house. 

"Oh come on Sal, live a little…after all it's not like you've got work tomorrow. How much harm can one night on the hard stuff do?" Nate joked as he joined them at the table, setting down the bottle in the centre of the shot glasses. "So…how are we playing?" 

Shooting sly glance between each other Sally and Emma smiled. "Truth or dare!" They cried at exactly the same time turning and giggling at each other as they heard the other echo the phrase that carried so many memories for each person in the room. 

"Kay, youngest first…Emma." Will decided, laughing as she put her hands on her hips in outrage. 

"That's not fair! I'm only two months younger than Nate…and you and Sal are only a few months older than him." Emma replied indignantly. "I'm always first!" She added grumpily as the other three stared her down, each with a smile playing about their lips. "Fine…truth." 

"Okay…we'll be nice. Your first proper kiss…we want details…who, where, when, why?" Sally asked as she rested her elbows on the tabletop.

"Hmmm okay. His name was James Cullen…I'd had kisses before but not really like proper kisses. I guess you could say we were seeing each other…we were fifteen. He was in my form and one day at the bus stop we were standing underneath my umbrella talking and waiting for the bus to show up and then when it went past it splashed us both and we were absolutely soaked…and well he kissed me. It was nice…if a little wet…" Emma reminisced, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. 

The others all groaned as Emma successfully passed her round, handing on the task to the next person, her shot glass left untouched. "Okay Nate…truth or dare?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

"Truth as well, I'm not feeling that brave yet…need a good few vodkas inside me for that." He laughed, his hand nudging Sally's on the table by mistake. 

"Erm…most embarrassing moment in the past 5 years." Emma decided, cackling as she saw Nate's face drop. 

"Ugh do I have to!" He groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. "Well…I had to go for a full check up when I switched doctors and yeah well…it was a woman and she was really old and weird and you know like 'full check up' means…well like down there as well." Nate moaned as the two girls rolled about laughing at him. 

"Not good mate…still you passed that round…so I guess it's my turn." Will smiled as he shook his head, feeling Nate's pain as the two girls continued to laugh. 

"Yeah…okay Will who was your best shag?" Nate grinned raising his eyebrows as Emma and Sal quietened down. 

Will bit down on his lip, his eyes darting across to where Emma was sitting momentarily before he shook his head. "I can't tell you guys that…what about all those other poor girls out there kidding themselves that they're the best I've ever had…nope that wouldn't be fair…and it's wayyy to early in the evening for questions like that!" He said making the others shout gleefully as he had to pour himself a vodka from the bottle, downing it in one as he slammed the shot glass back against the table as he shuddered, the liquid burning his throat as it cut its path. 

After several more rounds and the downing of many shots Emma looked around, standing up and staggering across to the window facing out into Nate's back garden. "Nate…how come you've got a trampoline?" She giggled, pointing out into the darkness. 

"Oh right…that's the kid's next door. Their garden isn't big enough and I don't use mine anyway so it's like half mine and half theirs. Why do you want a go Emma?" Nate laughed, teasing Emma gently as she pouted at him, nodding. "Fine then…come on get your shoes on." 

"Why are you gonna put your shoes on…you need them off to bounce!" Sally reminded him and he grinned at the two of them as he and Will crept up on them, taking them by surprise as they swept them off their feet, stumbling out into the garden and dropping both girls onto the trampoline before clambering on themselves, all four of them bouncing about drunkenly. 

"Emma!" Will exclaimed as she flew through the air, knocking him over and landing spread out on top of him. "Emma…" He continued, his hand encircling her waist as she lay on him, smiling down as she supported herself on her elbows. 

"Guys…enough with getting all horizontal…my neighbours are probably all standing at their windows watching!" Nate rolled his eyes as they rolled apart, both blushing furiously. "Anyway…it's getting cold we should head back inside." He added jumping down off the trampoline and pulling Sally into him as he gave her a piggyback across the remainder of the garden, Will following suit and grabbed Emma, tickling her as he ran across the garden with her in his arms. 

"Well that was…entertaining." Sally laughed, as she lay sprawled across the sofa, Nate lying collapsed next to her. Emma nodded in agreement, her hand grappling about on the coffee table for the bottle of wine that they'd also started drinking. Raising it to her lips she took a few swigs before Will tugged it out of her grip. 

"Missy, I think you've had quite enough alcohol for one evening!" He exclaimed as he too raised it to his lips, laughing as Emma hit him in the stomach. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He patronised her, holding each of her fists at arms length. 

Struggling fiercely against him Emma managed to roll them off the sofa and onto the floor. Pinning Will down underneath her she raised her fist momentarily in triumph giving Will the opportunity to overbalance her and tip them so he was sitting on top instead. "That's…not…fair." Emma gasped in between her giggles as Will pinned her hands over her head with one hand, his other one free to tickle her stomach and neck as he pleased. 

Pausing the both turned their heads to the side to see that Sally and Nate had suddenly disappeared. Pressing his finger to his lips Will backed off Emma and crept over to the door of the kitchen. Standing side by side they watched as Nate brushed his hand gently over Sally's arm as they stood talking over by the sink. Will coughed loudly and they sprung apart, avoiding each other's gaze as they busied themselves getting drinks and snacks for everyone.

An hour – and several rounds of sing star – later Emma moved in her seat, her cheek brushing against the rough material of the sofa. Her eyes opened a fraction adjusting to the gloom of the living room. To her left she saw Will, his eyes too open slightly as he pretended to sleep and then the source of her awakening. Sally was standing over by the door watching as Nate tried to quietly remove himself from the tangle of game controllers on the sofa. Joining Sally by the door he turned back to face Emma and Will, completely oblivious to their woken state. "They're out cold, come on babe. Upstairs…second on the right, they won't know. They're out for the count they drank so much!" He laughed softly as his hand circled Sally's hip, sending shivers down her spine. 

As they heard the door close Emma and Will both opened their eyes fully, exchanging a smirk as they heard Sally and Nate ascend the stairs. "So I guess its just the two of us..." Emma whispered, her silky voice washing over Will putting him in dreamlike trance. 

"Yeah…just the two of us." Will echoed as he shifted himself closer to Emma on the sofa, his arm slipping discreetly around her waist. Turning to face him he felt Emma's eyes burning into him as he raised his face to the level of hers. Touching his lips gently against hers she let out a small gasp of pleasure. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do that all night." Will continued, as they broke apart, still however lying in each other's arms. 

"Oh I think I do…and I think I know how long you've waited to do this as well." Emma replied as she took Will's hands, leading them to the hem of her top which she helped him pull up over her head, his hands spreading over her bare skin, caressing it gently with his touch. 

A while later Emma lay back against the sofa, her breathing slowing while Will continued to press kisses along her collarbone, his hands holding her hips down gently. "Well that was…amazing." Emma giggled as she turned to look at the clock.

The next morning as Nate and Sally made their way stealthily back down the stairs they shared a look as they entered the lounge to find Will and Emma lying half clothed under a blanket on the sofa. Will's arms were wound around Emma's waist while her hands were pressed tight against his chest, his lips still pressed to the crown of her head in a gentle kiss. "Awww…don't they look cute." Sally cooed, her hand slipping through Nate's the memories of the night before flooding through both of their minds. 

"Well that was…eventful. Who knew where truth or dare could lead!" Nate laughed softly as Emma stirred in Will's arms and he simply pulled her closer into him still sleeping soundly. "Maybe we should play that game more often!" 


End file.
